


Gylfie x Aurelia

by FestivalGrey



Category: Guardians of Ga'Hoole - Kathryn Lasky
Genre: A character knocks out Gylfie and feels her up, Anthro Characters, Anthropomorphic, Dubious Consent, F/F, Groping, Lingerie, Non-Consensual Groping, Owls, Showers, Sleep Groping, Unconsciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 17:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18921697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestivalGrey/pseuds/FestivalGrey
Summary: Gylfie is thinking she is going to enjoy a simple, lazy day, but her admirer Aurelia has other plans… ones that involve chloroform and wandering hands. Mind the tags!Written for FeatheredTrash on FurAffinity. Aurelia is their OC. Characters are anthropomorphic





	Gylfie x Aurelia

Was there anything better than a lazy summer afternoon?

No, thought Gylfie, there wasn’t. The young elf owl stretched out lazily in the sun beaming through her window, luxuriating in the marvelous sensations of the warm light against her feathers. She was home alone and happily lounging in her soft, silky red lingerie. It almost seemed decadent—she’d normally blush if anyone saw her like _this,_ but here? Alone? Perfection.

Of course, there was something that Gylfie _didn’t_ know—that there was, in fact, someone admiring her loveliness at this very moment. The way that the crimson silk rested on Gylfie’s short feathers was enticing to her admirer—a tall barn owl named Aurelia. The _tyto_ girl had long been interested in Gylfie, and today was the day she was planning on making her move.

For her part, Gylfie was preparing to shower. This was going to be a solid day of self-care, and basking in the warmth of a long, steamy shower seemed like just what she needed.

“Let’s see,” the young elf owl said with a pleasant stretch, “is there anything I need to do first? Already took care of everything that needs doing… yeah, I think I should be good!”

As Gylfie was preparing to shower, Aurelia was making preparations of her own. Checking to make sure her cloth and chloroform were ready, Aurelia readied herself.

Finally satisfied that she was ready to shower, Gylfie rose with a yawn, stretching her feather-draped arms. As she moved into the hallway leading to the bathroom, humming a small song to herself, she passed the quiet room with its partially-barred doorway that Aurelia was hiding inside—and the barn owl took her chance.

Effortlessly emerging out of her hiding place, Aurelia slowly crept up behind Gylfie, clutching the chloroform-soaked rag in her hand. It was simple; it was fast. Before Gylfie even had time to open her bathroom door, Aurelia sprung up behind her. One arm swept under the elf owl’s breasts, and the other pushed the rag up to her beak.

Her eyes wide open in shock, Gylfie had a short moment where she processed the sensations—and then the chloroform hit her. The scent—sweet, cloying, nearly overpowering—wafted through her nostrils and into her lungs, and her mind was filled with a dreamy haze.

She sank to the ground slowly, her knees gradually buckling, and Aurelia let her down gently. Gylfie’s eyes were already half-lidded, and before long she nodded off, completely out of it.

Standing back, satisfied, Aurelia admired the unconscious owl girl. Gylfie’s lingerie was soft, clinging right to her body, and Aurelia bent over, trailing one soft brown feather along the crease where Gylfie’s bra and panties met her body.

Gylfie truly was adorable, Aurelia thought. She was small—much smaller than Aurelia herself, though that was a given, considering their species. In fact, Gylfie was almost petite. But everything about the elf owl was enticing to her. The small curve of white feathers around her eyes, and the speckled brown pattern on her otherwise white tummy. Aurelia trailed another feather along Gylfie’s cheek, then down the outside of her bra, the silken texture gliding under her touch. Aurelia considered peeling off that bra to see what was beneath—but no. Not yet. Patience, patience, patience.

She’d removed the chloroform from Gylfie almost as soon as the girl was down, and now Gylfie was beginning to stir. Grabbing her cloth, Aurelia ducked into another part of the house, waiting for Gylfie to wake up. She could chloroform her again.

As Gylfie stirred awake, her mind was hazy. She’d dreamed of a sweet smell, and something pressing her face…

She shook her head. Just a bad dream. She’d probably just gotten woozy from standing up too fast. Of course, she knew the perfect cure for that—a nice shower!

Skipping into her bathroom, humming to herself again, Gylfie admired herself in the mirror. She giggled at how cute she looked in her red lingerie before slowly hitching it off. “Another time,” she told herself flirtatiously.

After stripping down, she flicked the door shut, stepped into the shower, and began her soak.

The door, however, didn’t shut all the way, and Aurelia melted out of her hiding place. The _tyto alba_ silently made her way down the hall until she could peek in through the crack. And what she saw…

Gylfie was standing happily underneath her shower, singing lightly under her breath. Turning slowly under the water so that all parts of her body would be cleansed by the shower, the young elf owl idly was indulging herself in the warm water, smoothly running her hands up and down her arms. The water ran in rivulets down her body, pooling slightly in the crease between her breasts and streaming down her plump and luscious thighs. Aurelia’s breath hitched to see it all; Gylfie was truly beautiful, something made only more apparent by the scenario. Steam began lightly misting the air in the bathroom, making Gylfie’s figure reduced at times to a succulent shape before the steam shifted, displaying it once more to Aurelia.

Clutching her rag and chloroform tightly, Aurelia’s heart hammered away in her chest. She needed to touch and to feel that body for herself…

The shower was long and luxurious, but eventually Gylfie was ready to be done. Turning off the water, she stood there for a few minutes in the air, feeling the cold nip as the steam dissipated and the air bit against her water-soaked body. Reaching for a towel, she gently began rubbing herself dry, going soft and gentle to avoid mussing her feathers. Still humming under her breath, Gylfie wrapped the towel just over her breasts, letting it fall down to her mid-thigh, and stepped out of the bathroom.

She meandered down the hallway towards the living room, completely unaware of Aurelia following her, and just before she threw herself down on the couch, Aurelia made her move.

Once again pouncing on Gylfie, Aurelia sprang the chloroform on the smaller owl’s face. Gylfie’s eyes shot up, and she sagged down with a surprised and muffled moan. This time, Aurelia let the cloth stay on her beak, and as Gylfie sagged to the floor, Aurelia maneuvered her so that her back was to Aurelia herself.

“That’s right,” Aurelia whispered down at Gylfie, smiling at the half-lidded, dim expression on her face. “That’s right. I’ve got you now.”

One arm supporting Gylfie by wrapping underneath her chest, Aurelia slipped the other underneath Gylfie’s towel, pawing at her breasts. “Mmmm,” Aurelia said, almost purring with delight as she felt the other owl up. “What a good girl you are.”

As Aurelia continued cupping and kneading at her breast, Gylfie made a low, indiscernible sound before she finally fell into unconsciousness, her eyes blinking slowly before falling shut.

Trailing one hand down Gylfie’s side, Aurelia pinched the edge of the towel before stripping it off and throwing it aside. Now the full flower of Gylfie’s body was before her, and Aurelia almost didn’t know what to taste first.

She moved one hand to cup Gylfie’s breasts again, holding and kneading it, feeling the satisfying plumpness. She knew that Gylfie would have swatted her away if she had been awake—“But alas,” Aurelia mused to herself, “right now, I’m calling the shots.” Her other hand trailed down to Gylfie’s hip, feeling the delicate curve of her hipbone before tracing inwards towards her inner thigh, her touch delicate and light. Was it her imagination, or was Gylfie shifting slightly in her sleep—her body reacting, perhaps, unconsciously towards the attentions it was receiving?

Picking up the pace, Aurelia began grabbing and playing with Gylfie’s breast with even more vigor. Her other hand stroked the elf owl’s thigh, even lightly playing around Gylfie’s sex, before moving to the other side and continuing its attentions there. For her part, Aurelia leaned in towards Gylfie, rest her head on Gylfie’s shoulder and murmuring into her ear.

“You’re so delicious, Gylfie,” Aurelia claimed, her voice low and sultry. “All of these beautiful features of yours—these breasts, these thighs, you sex, I almost just can’t help myself. Do you mind?”

Gylfie was, of course, quiet—chloroformed into sleep.

“I’ll just take that as a yes,” Aurelia said with a low giggle. “Oh… that cloth on your face looks right. It looks like it _belongs_ there, Gylfie. I hope you don’t mind if I leave it on a little while longer.”

And as she leaned in and increased her attentions even more, she figured that Gylfie _didn’t_ mind—she couldn’t. That was the beauty of chloroform; it stripped all your troubles away.

When she finally admitted she had better leave, it had been a long time, and Aurelia had thoroughly enjoyed herself feeling Gylfie up. Gently maneuvering Gylfie back onto her cough and spreading her towel over her, Aurelia idly picked up the chloroform-soaked cloth from Gylfie’s beak. “I had fun,” she told her. Gylfie stirred in response and moaned under her breath as she clawed her way out of unconsciousness.

Bending over to Gylfie’s ear, Aurelia whispered: “Maybe we should do this again sometime.” Then, as swift and as quiet as ever, she took her leave.

As she left, Aurelia wondered if Gylfie would explain this away as another dream or fainting spell—and if the lingering attention she’d left her had left Gylfie feeling some small ember of arousal buried in her body. Considering it, Aurelia smirked to herself and clutched her sweet-smelling cloth tight.

Oh, yes. She’d be back.


End file.
